1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,155 discloses a terminal fitting that has a tubular connecting portion with a front end. A plate-shaped resiliently deflectable contact is formed separately from the connecting portion and extends in a front-back direction in the connecting portion. A tab of a mating male terminal fitting is inserted into the connecting portion from the front and contacts the resilient contact to connect the terminal fittings electrically.
The resilient contact is formed into an angled shape having an apex in a central part in a front-back direction. The apex of the resilient contact serves as a contact portion with the male tab. A front half of the resilient contact is provided at a front side of the apex and a rear half thereof is provided at a rear side of the apex. Two cuts are provided on opposite left and right edges of each of the front and rear halves of the resilient contact. Each cut is recessed in a curved manner toward a widthwise center of the resilient contact.
The apex of the above-described resilient contact is not arranged at a position corresponding to the cuts and a part corresponding to the apex has a maximum width of the resilient contact portion. As a result, resistance generated when the male tab contacts the apex is high and an inserting force may be increased. Thus, insertion feeling of the male tab is not good.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to further improve insertion feeling of a male tab.